


Dirty

by soulless_lover



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Laudanum, M/M, Poor Ciel, Shota, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian never says anything about it, even though Ciel is certain the devil knows; he just whisks the old bedlinens away and replaces them with new ones, as though that isn’t the housemaid’s job. Ciel wonders if Sebastian is trying to save him the embarrassment of having Mey-Rin see his spoilt sheets - but he can’t bring himself to believe his butler wouldn’t take the opportunity to humiliate him so thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> written for a Tumblr prompt: "Ciel starts having wet dreams about Sebastian?"
> 
> minimally edited.

Sebastian never says anything about it, even though Ciel is certain the devil knows; he just whisks the old bedlinens away and replaces them with new ones, as though that isn’t the housemaid’s job. Ciel wonders if Sebastian is trying to save him the embarrassment of having Mey-Rin see his spoilt sheets - but he can’t bring himself to believe his butler wouldn’t take the opportunity to humiliate him so thoroughly. Then again, Sebastian himself hasn’t brought it up or teased him about it or even made mention of it in a mildly disgusted sort of way - and the Earl is beginning to fret. Is the demon planning to spring it on him during an unguarded moment? Is he going to wait until Ciel thinks it’s been forgotten and then needle him into a humiliated fury? _What the hell is that blasted devil up to??_

Believing that Sebastian has cruel plans for him, Ciel decides to foil them by… well… just _not_ soiling the sheets; he devises several tactics aimed at eliminating those shameful dreams, and sets them into action right away - but somehow, every single one of his countermeasures fails… spectacularly.

He reads long, boring Latin textbooks before bed, only to dream of his demonic tutor licking him all over, the chain dangling from his spectacles cold and delicious against Ciel’s flushed skin; he paces the floor at bedtime, jumps up and down, does every calisthenic exercise he can think of to tire himself out, hoping he’ll just fall into an exhausted, dreamless sleep - and then he dreams of lying breathless in Sebastian’s arms, his skin damp with sweat, his heart pounding in a lustful rhythm; he even takes a spoonful of laudanum in the nearly-desperate hope of just knocking himself out… and ends up trapping himself in a drugged haze of bliss, climaxing helplessly again and again as the devil in his dreams caresses him and coaxes him and purrs delightfully wicked things in his ear until he wakes. _Young Master..._

“Young Master.” The voice is foggy, distorted, drifting about the fading edge of his dream. “Young Master, are you all right?”

Ciel’s eyes open, slow as syrup. “Mmmhh…” His body is warm, his face flushed, his limbs heavy and boneless. “Wh…?”

Sebastian arches a dark brow. “Young Master, did you take something before bed? You’re quite groggy this morning.” Getting no response, the devil sighs and pulls the covers back, reaching down to lift the boy up. “Very well, perhaps a quick bath before breakfast, to stir your blood a bit.”

Ciel feels the cold, damp sensation of his drawers and nightshirt sticking to him, and his eyes go wide with horror; Sebastian has seen the wet spots on his bedlinens, certainly - but never before has he ever let the demon see him in such a shamefully dirty state! Mortified, he begins to flail, hoping to push Sebastian away - but the butler is having none of it, carrying on as if the boy were no more than a mere mayfly flitting around him. “Put me down!” Ciel tries to shout, but he’s still so languid that it comes out a rather garbled mess.

“Young Master, honestly!” Sebastian scolds in a perplexed tone, carrying his flopping bundle into the bathroom. “If you’re having difficulty sleeping, why didn’t you simply tell me? I would have prepared something rather less strong for you.” He sets the boy down on a side chair and bends to turn on the taps, sending steaming water pouring into the tub.

“I’m not having trouble sleeping!” Ciel retorts, managing to slur it only mildly.

Sebastian removes his coat and hangs it on the hook behind the door, then sets about rolling up his sleeves. “Then why take sleeping tonic? Laudanum, I’m assuming?”

 _I don’t want to dream,_ Ciel almost says, but catches himself in time and instead tosses out a one-shouldered, boneless shrug. He glances up to gauge the demon’s reaction, and is momentarily transfixed by the sight of those smooth white arms, the flexing muscles in them, the long, black-tipped fingers that did such gloriously evil things to him all night long as he lay defenseless and drugged…

Sebastian blinks, surprise registering on his irritatingly handsome face. “Ah. I see.” Without another word, he begins to undress Ciel, his expression placid, his hands quick.

“What?” Ciel asks, somewhat snappishly.

“It’s perfectly normal, you know, Young Master.” He tosses the soiled nightshirt into the wicker clothes hamper nearby and sets about untying the sticky ribbon at the waistband of Ciel’s drawers.

The little Earl’s face turns several shades of red before he mutters, “What do _you_ know of it?”

“I know that you’re a young human coming into early adulthood,” Sebastian replies, pulling the damp muslin off the boy and casting it aside as well. “I would be more concerned if things like this were _not_ happening, I should think.” He lifts Ciel easily and places him into the bath, then shuts the taps off and picks up a washcloth and soap.

Ciel rolls this statement around in his fuzzy brain for a moment, then exclaims in horrified fury: “Wait, you’re not concerned at all? Do you mean you _want_ me to dream about you?!”

Sebastian pauses in scrubbing the boy’s back, a bit startled - and then replies with a slow, saccharine smile: “I meant the natural process of your body maturing, and spending in your sleep. I assumed you’d been having erotic dreams, as is the case for most youths experiencing nocturnal emissions… but I must say I had no idea you’d been dreaming of _me_. You honor me, my lord.”

“Shut up!” Ciel scoops up some hot water in the rinse-pitcher and chucks it at Sebastian, soaking him so thoroughly that his hair drips and his white shirt goes transparent; seeing the thin cloth clinging to his butler’s body makes Ciel remember his dreams, and he ducks down into the water, curling his knees up to hide his stiffening erection. “Just get on with it already.”

“Certainly.” Sebastian picks up the rose-scented soap and begins working the lather into Ciel’s hair, smiling.

END.


End file.
